


Living in Hell

by CrowleysBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of attention to breasts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Crowley, Begging, Blow Job, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Crowley begging, Crowley does whatever you want, Crowley is done with your shit, Crying, Cuddling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley, F/M, Face Slapping, Gag, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, He gets okay later, Ice Play, Kinky fantasies, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loneliness, Masochist reader, Masturbation, More tags will be added later, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Reader really wants to go to Earth, Rough Sex, Sad Crowley, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry guys, Spanking, Still no sex, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, You live in hell, You're the Queen of Hell, lots of kisses, sub Reader, there was a guy watching, which was hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleysBabe/pseuds/CrowleysBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About one year ago, Crowley took away you from your regular life and brought you to live in hell with him.<br/>Now, you and Crowley live togheter in Hell and have awsome sex in all places where you can</p><p>PS. : finally I could edit the chapter one and add the part I wanted - but the lasts ones I'll have to post in others chapters<br/>love you guys,<br/>And please leave coments and kudos and make a writers day better ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spanking Time

**Author's Note:**

> I cut this fic in the half 'cause I couldn't post it all at once.  
> Hope you all like this part  
> Just remember: I love know what you guys think, please let me know if I should post the lasts parts or not

About one year ago, Crowley took away you from your regular life and brought you to live in hell with him. In the beginning, it was hard. You used to hate him and everything in hell.  
But, after a while, you started to like him. You hated yourself for it, for like your kidnapper. A demon, for God's sake! Yet, you couldn't stop it or hide it. And that's when you became, slowly, lovers.  
Now, you can't stay away from him. Love is weird.  
It's been a while since the last time you saw Crowley. And you miss him so much that hurts. Your king had been busy since Rowena arrived - and after she left he was even more busy.  
Hell is boring when Crowley isn't there. You have nothing to do all day, you can't leave the room or touch yourself without permission.  
Yet, you like dance around the room and jump on the bed. Being a human in hell is funny sometimes - even better when you're alive and out of torture chambers. Is even more funny being the king's personal slave - sexual slave, to be more clear.  
But now, you had danced, singed, sleept, throwed plates against the walls and read all the books in the room. You're bored! And hungry.  
After few minutes, some 16 year old demon-boy shows up and delivery your food.

"Anything you wish, m'lady?", the young demon asks, respectful

"No, thanks a...", you think better, you want something. "Hey, boy, do you know when Crowley will be back?"

"I think... in a couple days, ma'am", he answers. "Aparently, the Winchesters are more trouble than they should be"

You bite your lower lip. You'll have to sleep alone tonight. Again. No Crowley to cuddle with you and caress your hair while you pretend you're asleep.

"Thank you", you say. "You can get out now"

He bows and leave. You grab a knife to cut your steak, but you're not hungry anymore. You lay back on the bed and hugs a pillow. You miss Crowley so much! Also, you feel caged and lonely. It's like the walls are closing around you.  
Oh my God! What if Crowley doesn't want you anymore? What if he found another human chick up there? What if Rowena was right and he got tired of you? What if he doesn't love you anymore?  
You feel tears on your eyes. No. You won't cry. So you wip the tears away and get up. The ground is cold when it touches your bare feet.  
You only realise that you're wearing only Crowley's black dress shirt - you though it would make you miss him less - and your heavy and thick leather collar when you stand up. Then you take a black tight jeans in the closet and some boots. You put your hand on the door handle and stop.  
"Do I really want to go away?", you ask to yourself. You don't want to go, but you don't want to stay here alone either. So you take off the collar, throw it at side and you leave.  
You want to stay, but also want to leave and breathe pure and fresh air. So you just walks away without think twice.  
Anyway, you don't go too far. When you're in thd throne room, a big and tall demon grabs you by your elbow. You pushes him back and he hits the wall. You see all the others demons in the throne room looking at you, all of them surprised and shocked.

"Where are you going, ma'am?", he asks, getting up.

"OUT!", you answer and realise how angry and hurt you are. "And tell your king I quit!"

"Do you?", a familiar voice that comes from behind you says. Crowley. You turn around and look at him. He's furious, but you don't care now.

"Yeah, I fucking quit!", you yell at him. "Happy?"

You see his jaw get tensed and his lips turn into a thin line. His eyes burning in anger. "You must behave or maybe you would prefer everyone in here witness your spanking"

Public spanking ain't what you want. Not even a spanking. You want to go back to Earth. Get out of hell and see human and living beings.  
Something in Crowley's tone or expression makes you don't fight when he catch hold of your arm and drags you back to your room. In the moment the door is closed behind you both, you're roughly pushed onto the bed. In the moment you hit the bed, you cuddle a pillow and let the tears roll.

"What in the bloody hell made you want to leave?", Crowley bowls at you

"Why shouldn't I want to go away?", you bowl back as you sit up, facing him. "You left me here, alone with demons and locked in a fucking room! How do you think I felt?"

"I don't know", he answers, sarcasm dripping on his voice. "How?"

"I though... I though you didn't want me anymore", you answer, now your voice nothing more than a whisper. "And I left behind everything for you. Now I'm not your wife or... " You sigh and repress a sob. "I'm a prisioner here, Crowley. I just want to go home"

He doesn't say anything in response. It would be better if he yells at you. Yet, he doesn't. He only sits down near at you.

"Why did you..."

He interropts your question: "You know what the Mark of Cain is, Y/N?", you nod, you've heard few demons mocking about it. "Dean Winchester has it. That's why I was on Earth this whole time"

He explains to you everything about how Dean had became a demon, then turn to human again, how the mark afects him and all.  
When Crowley finishes it, you feel so much shame. He wasn't fucking another girl, he was trying to help a "friend".  
Crowley seems hurt and angry for the right reasons. You didn't trust him. You tried run. And... oh God!, you removed your collar.

"I'm sorry for everything, my king", you apologizes, praying to him not notice what is missing on you as lift your hand to touch his face. You missed him so much and you need to touch him, run your finger through his hair. But Crowley doesn't allow you to do it, he grabs your wrist so tightly it hurts. 

"Crowley, please...", you begs as you struggle against his grip. His free hand goes up to your neck and run his fingers softly in your sensitive and bare skin. Your breath gets heavy and unequal.

"Please what?", Crowley teases, wrapping his fingers around your throat as you swallow dryly. You don't answer, you can't. You can only think about his hands on you. How long you have wished his touch. "That's what I though. Now, tell me - how do you want to be punished for not behave?"

*******

After a while, you're on kneeling at Crowley's feet and looking down. Respectful and coy. You're naked, wearing only your leather collar close-fitting around your neck, feeling the cold as ice metal leash falling across your bare back, right in the middle of your shoulders blade and going down between your ass cheeks. Your hands are bound tighly behind your back and you have a large ball gag in your mouth. Your (h/c) hair is made in a messy bun on the top of your head, exposing the back of your neck and shoulders blade. Even feeling cold, sweat drips down your back. Your knees ache from the contact with the stone ground and you want to put some clothes on. But you still keep position.

"Oh, darling, this suits you well - hands bound tight behind your back, mouth perfectly gagged with this wonderful little ball, your flesh bare and glistening with sweat", Crowley's voice came from somewhere at your left. You can't see him, yet you don't try to. You're not allowed to move or look at him. He sounds amused, but you know how angry he is. 

"Totally helpless, and still your eyes are eager for my hands. Aren't you just begging to be punished?", he keeps saying, dirty little whispers in a cold and dark room. And you do feel helpless and yes, you're begging to receive your punishment. A spank, canning, whippinf, doesn't matter - you love the pain. Also, you love the fact that, in this moment, you're fragile and defenceless against him. You feel excited. You've been wet since the moment he had putted you on your knees and started talk dirty to you.  
His large hand strokes your face, running his fingers softly across your cheeks and jaw. You lean your face against his hand, wishing more of his touch. But when Crowley lift his hand away, you only let out a small whimper around the gag - so soft that he barely hears.

"Darling, you know that I love my hands on you to pleasure, not to punishment", he continues, caressing you from your shoulders to your collarbones. You both know for sure this speech about not like to punish you is bullshit, he loves make you writhe in pain as his hand goes down in your ass again. "But I've heard you've been a very bad girl. And the obligation of take care of give you a fair chastisement has fallen over me"

You want to scream to Crowley go ahead and stop talking. Of course you like when he talks dirty, whisper the things that he wants do to you. Right now, though, you want to skip the conversation and go to the straight point.  
And Crowley doesn't desapoints you. Before you can tell, he helps to get on your feet. You stand up, but keep your eyes down, showing the respect that he demands.

"Look at me, darling. I want to see your pretty (e/c) eyes", he says, tilting your chin up. You look at him, as you're told. His shine bright and he has devilish smile on his face. "You can't wait to receive your spank, can't you?"

You nod. Oh, yes, you can't wait.

"Good girl", he whispers and sit down on the edge of the bed. Crowley puts you laying across his knees, he caress you left ass cheeks and then the right. "You're dying to me spank your pretty little ass, aren't you?"

You nod, desperately. 

"No, darling. Use words", he whispers, stroking your ass cheeks.

"... s... es... s...", you try say 'Yes', mas the ball gag doesn't help. You feel tears in your eyes. This is so humilianting, but also so hot.

"Good girl", Crowley says and you feel the first smack in your left ass cheek. Another in the right, then back on the left. Always alternating the slaps. Each one making your ass a hot and aching zone.  
You let small moans and whimpers scape from your gagged mouth as the tears in your eyes roll over your face. But still, you love it. You love the burning sensation of his desapointment being released on your skin, the marks of it on you after a session.  
The spanking takes you to a feeling of helpless submission and vulnerability of being laying on Crowley's lap. You feel pain, desesperation, excitment and a growing wetness between your legs.  
You whimper and whine and moan loudder than you wanted.

"What was that, darling? I can't quite hear you around the gag. Not that I have any intention of removing it, of course", Crowley giggles, hitting you one more time.

In the beginning, when you were just learning to be his slave, he used to give you numbers. Six beats, four cannings; always counting. But now, he keeps hitting until you give in, until you cry and writhes on his lap in pain and pleasure, until your backside is all hurt and sensitive, until you're wet enough.  
This time isn't diferent. Crowley stops only when you're sobbing and shaking. He puts you up, sitting on his lap. It chafes your bare and aching ass, but also conforts you, somehow. He removes the gag as you gasp and unties your hands. 

"I-Im so, so s-sorry, my king", you apologizes, grabbing his shirt as he hugs you, you rest your head on his shoulder and sob. "T-Thank you. Thank y-you so m-much..."

"Shh, darling, it's okay", Crowley strokes your hair and kisses you gently, while you cling to him. "I forgive you. You alredy have payed and endured your punishment as a good girl"

"Did I, my king?", you ask, tilting your head up to look at him. He wipes your tears away and runs his thumbs on your lips.

"Yes, darling", Crowley answers, smiling and kissing you tenderly. "And you know what good girls get? A reward"

"Really?", you almost jump out of his lap. Oh.my.God! A reward! Has been so long since the last time you've got a reward.

"Of course, love. You were perfect", he says, pinching your right nipple. You moan, low and long. He puts you on your feet and gets up. Then takes few toys and handcuffs. Too kinky. "Lay down, darling, rewarding time"


	2. Blow Job Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey guys, hope you're all like this new one. But now I want you to help me with something: a nickname for the Reader!   
> I've been thinking about it and nothing comes to my mind. Cause I wanted something as a short version of her name - which won't be possible - or something about the Reader and Crowley togheter. "Darling" is a Crowley thing - he said it sometimes - that's why I used it. Buuuuuuuuut, I also want a diferent sweet word or nickname that Crowley will call the Reader.
> 
> PS.: Thanks for the comments. You've made my whole day better! Love you all!!!

Since Crowley had come back, he haven't lefted you. It has been a wonderful month - the best, in your opnion. Sex - wild, hot, kinky sex - all over the places, all the time. You have been rewarded for your behave. In this one month, you've learned a lot. You're getting deeper into your submission and devotion to you king. You haven't disapointed him. You do as you're told. You don't look at him, don't talk, don't answer back, don't swear, don't touch yourself without permission - you're his good girl. Only his. And he's yours, your master, your king. You belong to each other, that's what matters.  
And it's so easy to be good. It goes naturally obey him without ask or think about it. You only do it. No matter what. Doesn't take too much effort follow his rules and orders because you love it. You love him.  
He's too harsh and stern and severe often - more than you're adjusted to - but you need it like this, or you won't behave. You love being spanked, you love the pain, of course. Yet, pleasure your king is better than any arousement that a punishment gives you. So, yes, you are totally submissive and obedient and good. There's no way you don't feel loved and protected.  
And that's how you both show your love.  
Now, thought, you have had desapointed your king. You regret every word you've said. Because you'll pay for not behave. It was something small - a dirty joke -, you didn't mean to make him mad. You got really surprised when you realised how angry he was. You could say that his reaction was a little bit too much. And a punishment would be undeserved. Of course, you would never say anything like that.  
So when Crowley takes you to the throne room and shoves you to a corner - with your collar closed tightly around your neck, a huge butt plug deep in your ass, silver clamps burried in your perky nipples, (h/c) hair made in a messy bun on the top of you head, leaving your skin bare and exposed - you don't complain. You don't even move. You only sit there and try control the wetness in your pussy to drip.  
Crowley only sits there, looking majestic and handsome and hot as hell - it suits him well. 

"You look so pretty and lovely like this, darling", Crowley whispers as you close your eyes, controlling yourself and your dripping pussy. You moan softly. "I only think it's a shame that you won't cum for the rest of the day, love"

Your eyes snaps open. Did he...? Oh, God! You swallow dryly and waits to endure your fair and severe punishment. It'll be really hard for you to hold back your cum. It gets even worse when Crowley orders:

"Come here, darling, and remove my suit", your eyes widen in surprise. He stands in front of his throne and look at you, smiling devilish. You love to take off his clothes and it always arouse you. Because you feel like you're taking care of him. He always take care of you, but when you help him to remove his suit you feel good, like you can do something for him. Yes, it arouses you. So itl'll be really hard to control your wetness. "What are you waiting for? Undress me!"

You manage to get on your feet and when you do it, your juices drip from you pussy to the cold stone ground. The sounds of it makes your cheeks burn in shame and you low you gaze. As you walk toward Crowley, the butt plug moves inside you and you bite your lip to not moan. It feels so good, the huge thing moving on the inside and hitting every sweet spot, which makes your pussy drip even more.  
You force your shaking fingers to unbutton his coat. You remove it and goes to the dress shirt buttons. When his torso is naked, you go down to your knees and start to work on his belt. You feel your mouth ache for his cock, as the way you always take it so happily. 

"Please, my king", you beg, whimpering and looking up to him. "Please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you"

He slaps you across the face once. Hard enough to leave a print of his hand, but not enough to bleed. You let out a hurt whine and bow your head. Your wetness shed down your legs as the pain gets to you.

"Didn't ask you to apologize", he says, pulling your hair and yanking your head back. "Silence!"

You repress a needy whimper and bite your bottom lip, nodding. You feel your pussy and mouth aching for him. This is so hot!  
He caress your cheek with his free hand and sweep his thumb on your lips. You king pushes it gently into your mouth and you suck it slowly, keeping your eyes down.

"You like to suck things, don't you?", he promps and as you don't answer right way back, Crowley tights his tug in you hair.

"YES! I do!", you almost yell it. You love to suck his cock and you hope he allows you to do it. You love the feeling of have his member in your mouth, to look up at him as he moans in pleasure, his caress on you hair or face. Yes, you do love suck things.

"Good girl", Crowley whispers and removes his belt, pants, socks and shoes by himself. You only watch. You love to watch him. Then, your king take off slowly - too slowly for your liking - his black boxers.   
When there's nothing covering his body, you start to crawl towards him, thought, he doesn't allows you to. You repress a disapointed hiss and knell back, to wait for orders, your pussy dripping and your hands behind your back - you need to keep them both away from your womanhood.  
Crowley sit down on his throne, naked, smilling devilish, and for all the aspects, handsome. He looks at you. Your eyes eager for him, for his body on top of yours, for his cock deep inside you. And what he does next, it'll be the death of you: your king starts to stroking himself in front of you.   
His large and firm hands goes up and down on his long and thick and half harded cock. You bite your lower lip and can't help but follow with your eyes every movement of his hands on his hardening member.   
Your reaction is almost pathetic. You're practically drooling on his hand job. It excites you so hard. You know how angry he is, therefore, you also know that your king will ignore you until he's done. So you make yourself ready to endure this little torture.  
After a while, Crowley stops his 'work'. His hand job is not done. He hasn't cum yet, but he still look up at you.

"Wanna make me cum, darling?", Crowley asks, inviting and charmer as always, spreading his legs wider and rolling his balls slowly, one against the other.

"Yes, my king, please", you reply, eyes down, respectful. But deep down, you're doing the best you can to not burry your mouth between his legs. 

"Come here then", your king orders, smirking tempting.

You don't need to hear it twice. You're so horny that you don't even bother to stand up. You crawl toward your king, breats hanging heavy with the clamp nipples, and kneel in front of him, between his thighs, biting your bottom lip so hard that you almost draw blood.  
Crowley holds your chin gently and, using his thumb, he removes you lip from your teeth. 

"You can use this mouth for something much better, darling", he says softly and lets go of your chin.

You lean against the throne and take his hard cock in your mouth. You don't start to suck it slowly, you suck it hard and fast. Luckily, you have a lot of practice. So you don't choke or gag. You know how to fit his thick member in your mouth and when to push it even deeper in your throat.  
It helps a lot the fact that Crowley knows your limits. So if you slow down, it is because you can't keep the situation. Now, he lets you go deeper and suck harder when you're ready. Only when his huge cock is deep in your throat and you can keep sucking hard and fast, your king grabs your hair and pulls you closer to his manhood. You relax your throat muscles to allowing it to going even deeper.

"You're so good, darling", he moans, his tug on your hair getting tight. "So pretty, taking my cock like this. Too perfect for me"

You tilt your head up just a little bit, enough for you to look at you king. His eyes are closed and loud moans scapes from his lips. You keep sucking and moves your fingers slowly towards your dripping pussy. You need to touch yourself - even if it doesn't last long -, you need it desperately. Your middle finger touch your entrace when you hear your king's voice saying:

"Tsk, tsk, what do we have here!", you choke a little bit on his cock - he's got you at the act and you never expected him to see it. You were so close! But Crowley's got you. "Little Y/N and her pert fingers. Were you touching yourself?"

You shake your head as saying 'no' on the best way you can do with his cock still your mouth. Crowley laughs and strokes your face.

"Your cheeks turn into a such pretty shade of red when you lie to me", you know that your cheeks burn in shame and because of your little lie, yet you you wished him not to see that. But he did, anyway. "Hands up, darling"

You lift your hands above your head as your king wraps his fingers tighly around your wrists.   
You love almost all the kinds of restraints - ropes, handcuffs, gags, blindfolds -, but what makes you get wet faster is when Crowley's hands restraints you. When he traps you between the bed and his body or, like right now, when he holds your wrists as his life depends on it. You feel closer to him and that's priceless.  
You keep blowing his cock and the whole situation makes you pussy drip even more - your forearms held tighly above your head as you have your lips wrapped around your king's member and your hole loosened by the huge butt plug.   
Also, it makes you want to touch yourself so bad. You ache for your fingers, his cock, anything! You struggle against Crowley's iron grip - you love to test how helpless you are - which makes him giggles.

"This adorable struggle. If I didn't know better I would think you want me to hold your wrists tighter", he whispers, wickedly and your wetness grow bigger at this 'threat'.

At the last blows, your lips and tongue go numb, but you don't stop. You only removes his manhood from your mouth when his cum makes its way down your throat. 

"Hope I have pleasead my king", you say, respectfully. 

"Oh, dear, you did", Crowley replies and kiss you tenderly on the forehead. "Let's go back to our room. I'm going to please you now"

You give him a big smile and let him carry you on his arms to your room.

******

After your and your king's pleasure - too tired to move or say something, also too happy -, you fall asleep, having his arms wrapped around your waist while your lay your head on his chest.

"You're mine. Mine only. No other man or demon or angel will hear your moans when the pleasure comes or see how adorable you looks like having a cock in your mouth", your king interlaced his fingers with yours. "Or caress your face while you're asleep. I love you, darling"

"Love you too, my king", you reply, right before fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.  
> This one is little bit shorter than the first and sorry for taking too long to make it done.  
> PS.: I always love to know what you think!


	3. Anal Sex Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter here! Sorry it took too long. Hope you like it!

When you wake up, you feel your king's firm hand stroking your hair. You don't open your eyes or move, only keep yourself still and sleepy. You love his gentle touch so much. Also, he has been so severe this last month, so you don't want to screw the moment up. You do want to enjoy every second of it.  
Crowley's hand travels down your face and caress your nose, chin, cheek and lips. You move closer to him, without open your eyes, your hands laying slightly on his chest. You know he doesn't like to be touched without permission or warning, yet he doesn't shoves you back. Maybe he thinks you're still asleep. If he does know or not that you're awake doesn't matter, your king only keeps kissing your face with his fingertips.  
You moan when his touch is even better and whines in a needy way when he stops. After about 20 minutes, you still haven't openned your eyes or said something - only comunicating by whines and moans.

"Darling, I know you're awake", your king whispers softly and tilts you chin up lightly as your eyes fly open.

"Please, don't stop", you ask him, closing your eyes again and pressing your face against his hand, begging for more of his now gentle touch. "It's so good, my king. Please"

You hear him chuckle. Then he press his warm lips on your forehead.

"But there's still a lot of fun to us to have", Crowley replies, now his lips finding your neck and jaw. You moan and tilt your head back, giving him more access at your collared neck and bare collarbones and breats. His mouth goes down to your nipples and sucks it gently between his wet lips. When your hands tug at his hair - because you need something to hold -, Crowley stops and look up at you. 

"Tsk, tsk, Y/N, you know the rules: don't touch!", he chuckles, wrapping his fingers around your wrists and pinning it above your head. "Better", your king smiles and put his mouth again on the other nipple. He's rewarded with a long moan that scapes from your lips. You close your eyes and let yourself enjoy the moment.  
You gasp nervously when Crowley drags gently his teeth on your nipple. It doesn't really hurt, but you always anticipated the pain and your nipples are way too sensitive. When you finally relax, you realise that he doesn't bite it, only touch his teeth on it and then sucks it gently. It doesn't hurt at all. It only makes you get wet.  
Sooner than you think, he leaves your breats and spread soft and sweet kisses across your collarbones and neck. When his lips find yours, you open your eyes and kiss him back with all your strengths. Your tongues fighting for dominance, you tasting whiskey in his mouth and smelling his scent. You feel like you're catching fire, but without pain, only the delicious feeling of the heat building inside you. It's a kiss that makes you want more and more. Also, there's this odd sensation inside your lower belly, like you fear the end of all of this. Your kiss is hot and it makes you both want more.  
But your king breaks the kiss, your wrists are released from his tight grip and he gets out of the bed. 

"My king?", you call, sitting up and whispering, a little bit afraid of having made him mad. You were doing so good.

"You distract me, darling", Crowley says, his tone neutral. You bite your lower lip, thinking that maybe he's angry. But he smiles. "Lay back and wait like a good girl"

"Yes, my king", you reply, laying down again and waiting.  
You can hear Crowley walking around the room, looking for all the things he needs. You do as you're told, though, you can't help but run obsessively your fingers down on the bed sheets. Over and over again.   
You dying to know what your king is planning, you want to take a look. But you wait, you control yourself and stay where Crowley told you to stay. This started well, so you don't want him to get rough. Not now, at least.   
Your mind goes dirty, thinking about the things your king would do to punish you if you disobey him right now. Because, let's be honest, it's been two weeks since your last spanking. You already miss it, you can't say you don't. Of course you love to be good to him, yet, you like the burning sensation of being punished.  
But you don't test his gentleness. You want to know what he'll do to pleasure you now. You can manage to get your spanking - maybe a whipping or a paddling - later.   
When you start to think that maybe Crowley is taking so long only to piss you off, he appears and sit down on the bed. You look at what he has in his hands and your lips turn into a devilish smile.

******

"Darling, you look so good using this cuffs. You should use it more often", your king whispers softly, running his large and strong hand gently across your shoulders blade. You only let out an odd pleasured and annoyed noise.

You're laying down on your back, arms held up by bondage cuffs closed tight around your wrists, penis gag in your mouth, small - but wonderful - butt plug in your ass and a pillow beneath your hips - giving Crowley a better access to your already wet pussy.

"I wish you could see yourself now. You're so helpless and pretty and submissive. I like this", 

You let out a small moan around the gag.  
Surely you like this too. You love to feel the helplessness that being tied and gagged proportionates you. You love the feeling of being completely at the mercy of your king. To surrendering to him, to give up on control. It feels so free to receive the pleasure, to be passive and submissigve.   
Crowley spreads kisses down your neck, breasts and stomach. You love when he's gentle in this moments, when you're already feeling helpless and fragile and vulnerable, he can put his harshness at side. Talking and touching you softly, making sure that you'll know this isn't punishment.   
His both hands go up, to cup your breasts. He's massaging it slowly and from time to time, your king pinch a nipple. It feels awesome, he knows where and how to touch. You love it.  
Your moans sound really weird because of the gag. It feels a little bit humiliating, though, is also really hot.   
You know that what you and Crowley are going to do now is kind of intense and tiresome. You try to relax and let yourself enjoy it. You've done this before and now you crave it. Ache for it.  
Your king rolls your erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You moan low and long around the gag.  
His lips traveling across you neck and jaw while his left hand leaves your breast.  
You're wet and ready and almost yelling to him to do it now! But you bite on the penis gag and wait as a good girl.  
Then his both hands leave your body and he removes the gag. 

"Darling, I want hear you this time", Crowley says, softly. "You can moan and scream as much as you wish"

You're not the screaming type, yet you know how your king loves to hear you. So you're only answer: "Thank you, my king"

"Relax, darling", he whispers, tempting. 

He starts kissing your lips, going down your chin, jaw, neck, collarbones, breasts and belly.   
He only stops when you can feel his hot breath on your pussy. You tug at the sheets, you need to hold something when Crowley's tongue rubs your wet clit. He pushes it deep, licking and sucking onto your sweet spot. And it feels so danm good!

"Oh God! Ooooh, Go-od!", you moan, loudly and crazy. 

Crowley stops fucking you with his tongue and look up, your juices dripping on his chin.

"Really?", he chuckles, trying to keep a stern expression. But you know he can't.

You repress a laugh: "Sorry"

He chuckles one last time and go back to his work down there. Your king moves his tongue in smal circles and moves it in and out. You moan and scream, going nuts in pleasure. Oral sex is one of things you love the most. Crowley knows perfectly how to do it and the way you like it.   
His hands are up on your breasts. Caressing and massaging them. You also love when he play with your tits. Yes, they're sensitive. But the way how Crowley touch them feels so good, so right. Your breasts fit on his hands and you love the massages.   
All about this exactly moment make your pussy drip and your wetness grow. The small butt plug, Crowley's oral sex and touch on your breasts. It all makes you feel your inner wall closing and your orgasm building.  
You surely would have cum. If Crowley hasn't stopped.

"W-what was that?", you ask, repressing a frustrated hiss.

"I don't want you to cum. No yet, at least", he answer, smiling devilish. "I want you to hold it back. Don't cum, darling, not until I say so. Understand?"

You nod, almost whimpering. "Yes, my king"

"If you feel that you're close, you tell me. But do not cum", your king warns.You nod again. It'll be so much fun. "Good girl"

He rolls you back again, laying you on your belly. Ass in the air. You whine when he removes the butt plug and put it at side and moan loudly when two lubed fingers are gently pushed inside you.  
He moves his fingers slowly and in small circles, then largers. Adding more fingers and pushing deeper, he opens you up. He scissors you while the loud pleasure noises escapes from your throat.  
In the moment that you both know you're ready - but not before Crowley had asked you if you were ready -, his fingers are replaced by his huge hard cock.   
You know you're tight - not the virgen 'tight' -, thought, it doesn't hurt at all. Because your king makes sure you're ready to take his member. He makes you ready. And you're sure he knows your limits and he respect it.   
So, when your king's member is all inside you, balls deep, you know you can take. It isn't hard to take it. It's not. You love it. You love feel the fullness, the helplessness, the way Crowley takes control, his body on top of yours - kissing you, caressing you, pleasuring you. You love how it makes you feel full and warm and like you've never felt so good before.  
At first, your king's movements are slow and short, for you to adjust to it. But now, he's going hard and fast. The way you love it. You both. Your hips going along with the movement of his hip, in long thrusts, forward and backwards.  
When you think it can't get better, Crowley put gently a hand between your hips and the pillow, his fingers finding your dripping pussy and rubbing it slowly against your loose and wet clit. He doesn't push it inside you, he only rubs his fingers on the surface. Which is even better. The g spot.

"How are you doing, darling?", he asks, kissing the back of your head.

"G-great! Oh! Please! I...", you're know you're close. You want to cum so bad.

"Not now. Wait, Y/N", your king whispers. You nod as a moan leaves your lips.

You moan and scream so loud you're sure that half hell can hear you. But you don't care. Crowley needs to hear you. That's what matters.  
You feel like you're going to cum all over the pillow and Crowley's fingers hit every sensitive stop in your pussy and his cock is deeper in your hole. It feels so good, so full. You thrust your hips back on your king's member and moan.

"Wanna cum, darling?", Crowley asks as he moves his fingers faster on your clit and his hips behind you. In and out. In and out. In and... You're can swear that you'll go crazy if you don't cum. Now!

"Yes! Want it... oh... please!"

"Beg for it"

"Please, please, my king, let me cum! Please!", you swallow your pride and beg. It's humiliating to beg for your cumming, you can't say you don't like. You fucking love to beg! It arouses you very much. "Please, I'll be a good girl! I swear! Just please, let me cum!"

"Cum, darling", his voice whispers in your ear and that's all it takes. In the next second you're coming with all your strength and screaming so hard that you know you won't speak for a whole week.

******

After a while, your king have cleaned you up and you're laying down. Head on Crowley's chest. Tired, exhausted, but happy.

"Okay. Darling, you've done well", Crowley says softly, making sure that he won't get rough. His hand caress your arm and shoulders. "You can ask me anything you want. A... how would you call? Oh, yes! A little pampering"

You chuckle at his comment. 

"Thank you, my king", you say, leaning and pressing your lips on his. "Give me one second to think about it"

You sit up and try to think: what the hell do you want? The last time Crowley pampered you, you asked for books. Now you have your king, books, awesome sex. What else would you wish for? You're almost ready to say that you want something small as new clothes. Which would be kind of stupid, because you have lots of clothes and you don't use any of them.  
But there's this one thing. This one little thing that you want really, really bad. Even if you only could have it for five minutes or less. 

"I wanna go to Earth", you whisper, shyly.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think that will be our king's reaction? Will he be okay? Angry? Hurt? Coment you guesses! 
> 
> Thank you all my sweeties, for the comments and kudos! You've made my day a lot better! Love you all


	4. Begging Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took too long. I'm sorry for that but I had this lack of imagination and I couldn't write.   
> Anyway, chapter 4 is up and I really hope you all like it  
> thanks for comments and kudos  
> love you all

[...] But there's this one thing. This one little thing that you want really, really bad. Even if you only could have it for five minutes or less. 

"I wanna go to Earth", you whisper, shyly.

Crowley's reaction makes you regret every word you've said. He lift his hand away from you and his facial expression shows sadness. You would rather if he had yelled at you. Anything but his sad look.

"I'm sorry, my king", you say, touching his face and forgetting about his problem with the touching without warning. "I'm so sorry. I just... need to breath pure air. I didn't... Didn't meant to say 'go for good'. I... I'm so sorry"

Crowley pushes your hand away from his face and stands up. 

"My king? Please, listen, I...", you gag with your own words. You wanted to see your town, breathe, see human beings - with Crowley's arm around your shoulders - and then go back to hell. You didn't mean: 'I never want to see you or hell or demons again'. You didn't. The wish escaped from your lips without warning. You wanted to take your words back in the moment you've said them. Thought, you know you can't. "I love you, my king. I'm so sorry. Please, don't..."

You stop, because Crowley punches a wall. His fist makes a deep hole on the stone wall. You scream at his act, scared by his anger, then bite your bottom lip, not wanting to bother your king. Because you know you've hurt him. You know he needs a time.  
In the moment his gaze meet yours, you can see how angry he is. His knuckles are bleeding, but he doesn't seen to care. Your king grabs his clothes and put them on.   
And, without even look at you once, he leaves the room. You don't go after him. You know that he'll calm himself down, then go back to talk to you.  
Of course, you would rather if he talks to you now. If he scream at you. You hate disappoint him, but at least, you would know what he's thinking, what he's feeling. A fight would be better this this sad silence.   
You're left alone with your guilty and your sadness and regret. So you lay down again and cuddling a pillow, you let the tears to roll and the sobs to escape from your lips.  
Crying, sobbing and shaking, you fall asleep.

******

You open your eyes only to see that you're all alone in your and your king's room. Your pillow is wet by the tears you've cried before sleep. The bed is cold where his warm and familiar body should be. You run your fingers across the bed and sigh heavily. Disappointed because Crowley isn't here, guilty because you've hurt him badly. For all the aspects, lonely and sad again.  
You sit up and look around the empty and dark room. You run a hand through your messy (h/c) hair and gets up. You - as Crowley ordered when he's with you - are naked, wearing nothing more than your collar.

"But he's not with you now!", chuckles wikcedly a small voice in the back of your head. 

You can feel the regret tears in the corners of your eyes. You regret your words so much. You should've asked for a oral sex again or clothes or a fucking hamster. But not to go to Earth. What the hell were you thinking?   
You wipe your tears away and stand up. You wrap your satin black robe around your naked body and leaves the room.   
You go to the throne room and almost cry again when you don't see your king there. You go back to your room, repressing the tears.  
Anyway, it doesn't last long. Because you're about to sleep again when Crowley get in. He's almost normal. No puff eyes from crying, nothing. The only thing that scares you is his sad gaze. 

"My kin...", you start, sitting up

"I'm gonna take you to Earth", your king whispers, sadly and he sits on the bed, near at you. 

"You don't need to, my king", you reply. "Look, I..."

"No! You look: I kidnapped you, forced you to be a bloody sex slave", Crowley cuts you off. "I was terrible to you an..."

"You 'were'! Now I'm here 'cause I want be here!", you're almost yelling at him. 

"That's not the point, Y/N! You told me once that you feel caged here and as... as a prisioner", his face falls a little bit. "It kills me to hear this words"

"I would rather be a prisioner with you than be free without you", you whisper, feeling the first tears leaving your eyes and rolling down your cheeks. "And I don't wanna leave you. I love you, my king"

Without think twice you wrap your arms around Crowley's warm and familiar body. Smelling his scent and feeling his hot breath on your neck as he hugs you back. 

"Love you too, darling", he replies, kissing your neck softly.

You lay down with your king, and let his arms go around your waist as you lay your head on his chest. This is a place where you feel safe, feels like home. Once you've been told that a home doesn't need to be a house, a home can also be a person.  
You feel exhausted from crying and from the fight. And you slowly fall asleep as your king strokes your hair and scalp gently.

******

When your eyes fly open the other side of the bed is cold. You reach your hand to find your king, but you only find the soft touch of the sheets.   
You sit up and see him, fully clothed, stand up in front of the open door, talking to James - the demon you pushed in the throne room. He and your king are talk too fast and low, you can't understand what they're saying.   
So you just wait, lying on the bed and letting yourself imagine Crowley without clothes, running ice cubes on your naked body as you're tied to his bed and after that he fucks you rough. You don't know where this fantasy came from, but now you would love to have ice cubes on your nipples and belly. You gasp as you start to get wet. You bite your lower lip as your fingers go down and find your wet clit. You rub against it, hard and fast. You don't care if there's a demon out there or if your king will punish you. You can't think about it now. You're still under the covers, Crowley can't see you. Neither James. You keep your hands between your legs and push your fingers even deeper.  
It is only when you're cumming all over your finger that you see him. Your king. James is gone by now and Crowley is stand up in front of the bed, arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"Shit!", you mutter. You're worried about being punished. You can't help but look foward for it.

"Language, Y/N", Crowley whispers. He still keep position, but his eyes follow your every move. "Darling, I have one good new and one bad new. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad one, please", I answer. I know that 'the bad new' isn't that bad. I'm sure I'll love it. 

"Well, here we go: you're going to be punished", he says, sitting down onto a smaller version of his throne in a corner of the room. "I'm going to whip you"

A whipping! You stop yourself from celebrate. Has been so long since your last whipping and you love it. You clean your throat and whisper: "Yes, my king. Thank you"

"Now, go to the whip shelf and bring me the riding crop", you leave the bed and start walk towards it. "Tsk, tsk. Darling, crawl to the shelf"

"Yes, my king", you nod, going down on your hands and knees and crawl toward the shelf where Crowley keeps the whips, breasts hanging heavy. There's at least ten diferent kinds of whip. You bite your lower lip, to not moan. Because you feel the wetness in your pussy grow and grow and grow... You take the crop in your shaking hands. There's no way you crawl holding it. Unless... unless you do as you think that your king wants you to do. So you put the crop in your mouth, trapping it tighly between your teeth. Then you crawl towards Crowley, looking down. You stop and stay on your knees. He lifts your face litghly with his index finger and takes the riding crop from your mouth. 

"Good. Now, tell me: why are going to be punished?", he asks, holding your jaw.

"Because I touched myself without permission", you answer, coy.

"Very good, darling. But why were you touching yourself?", Crowley asks you again. You blush when you think about your little kinky fantasy. "Why are you blushing?"

You sigh and tell everything to him. The ice cubes, you tied. Everything. You're almost thanking him for not saying a word while you tell him. You blush harder when you say about the rough sex. Your king only sit there and listen.

"I never tought you would enjoy a really rough sex, my darling", he comment, when you're done. "I'm kind of glad that you marsturbate thinking about me. But I'm still going to punish you", you let out a small whine. He smiles at you and caress your face. "Sorry, love"

"May I beg for forgiveness?"

"Of course, darling", he replies.

You smile. You love to beg. You really love to beg. It makes you feel vulnerable and helpless - because you know it won't work, he'll punish you anyway. 

"Please, please, my king, forgive me. Forgive your most loyal slave", you beg, with pleading wide eyes and trying to look innocent. "I'll do anything for my king. Just please, don't punish me. Please..." 

You stop yourself. You know it's enough. So you only wait for him to say something.

"You did good, love", Crowley says, hitting the ridding crop litghly on his own hand. "Yet, you're a bad, bad girl. You need a punishment", you nod, mouth open. Gasping, wordless. "Keep this oposition. On your knees, bad girl"

You do as you're told, staying still on your knees. Your hands are put gently behind your back and tight leather handcuffs are closed around your wrists. Crowley's now gentle hands travel up to your scalp and start braiding your (adj.) (h/c) hair. You love have someone messing with your hair. It feels so good and, at few points, ticklish.   
It doesn't last long, thought, soon enough you feel the warm leather of the ridding crop running down your spine. You gasp at the touch. He doesn't hit. Not yet, at least. But the leather against your skin is deliciously soft. As always, you antecipate the pain and lock up all your muscles. 

"Relax, darling. I know that a whipping is harsh, but you have your word", he purrs, kissing the top of your head. "And... well, I know how you love to take the pain. Don't you, love?"

You nod. Wordless, again.  
When the crop goes down your back, a sharp sting get to you and hurts the most at the initial hit. It burns. Then it leaves you with a lot of pain shortly after.   
Thankfully, Crowley has a lot of practice to make it hurt, but not break the skin. This is your deal. No permanent scars or marks. And no blood play. You can't handle it. So, the crop leaves your bare back red, aching and sensitive zone. It has marks, of course. Yet, it doesn't last long. It'll be gone by tomorrow.   
What you can't explain is why you love pain so much, why being whipped makes you get wet. It hurts. You know that. But it turns you on so much. You love feeling dirty, feeling as a bad girl who needs to be punished and ruled. You always did.  
And your king can give you what you need. What you ache for. He undestands you and never judges. Because he's like you.  
While the crop goes down your back over and over, your pussy drip and your clit crave for his cock. Or your fingers. But you can't. You have your hands bound tighly behind your back. The helplessness and vulnerability of being tied and whipped make your wetness grow between your legs.   
The screams that leave your throat aren't from pain. They're came from pleasure. Tears makes its way down your cheeks. This is emotionaly and phisically exhausting. You always give in, you always cry and show your weakness and fragility to Crowley. He takes care of you and you love being taken care.   
In the moment your king stops, throws the ridding crop at side and unlock the cuffs, he lifts you in his arms and rest your naked body onto the bed, making you lay down on your belly. You let yourself enjoy his gentleness as he covers your naked body untill your hips, covering your bare ass and lays down with you. Kissing you tenderly, caressing you, telling you how much he loves you. You say it back.   
And fall asleep, being cared. 

******

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh today, darling", Crowley whispers to you when you open your eyes.

"It's okay, my king. I deserved it", you reply, almost whimpering. Yet, no one can tell how much you loved this whipping. He smiles. "What was the good new?"

"I'm going to Earth", he replies. You feel your face fall, you'll be alone again. Locked up in hell without your king. Crowley lifts your chin and makes you meet his gaze. "And you're comming with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey darlings, I just made an account on Tumblr (*happily punches air* Hell Yeah!). Please, follow me there (bad-angel--crazy-bitch) and sent sugestions or whatever you guys want to.   
> Thanks, love you all :D


	5. Ice Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, sorry for taking too long to post it. I was too busy at home and school and a Loki/Reader work. And my grandparents came to visit me *happily hugs then tighly*. Now I finished it. Hope you all like it  
> kisses

It's a beautiful day. The sun shines bright and there's cool wind runnning through your hair. You couldn't quite remember how gorgeous is a sun rise and watch it laying down onto grass having your hand wrapped around someone's else hand. Which means, your king's hand.  
The days you've been on Earth go on awsome. Even Crowley, who was worried about the Winchesters and Rowena, relaxed and smilled all the time. You both walked on the streets, your fingers interlaced with his and never letting go. All you wanted was freeze the time when you and Crowley laughed and enjoyed yourselves for hours. And, in the end of the day, you both would walk home, lips crushed togheter, hands all over your neck, hair, ass, legs - caressing, touching, holding, giving pleasure -, your body pressed so hard agaist his that you both could be only one person. And, somehow, you are.

"Alright, darling, roll your dress above your hips", your king says, closing the door. You're wearing a beautiful black dress that goes right above your kness. Crowley had said how gorgeous you are and you feel gorgeous. You look at the taxi driver and the back to Crowley. You don't want to desobey him, but you also don't want to have sex with someone watching. "Now, (y/n)!"

You don't blink before you do as you're told. As you grab the bottom of the dress and try to keep it around your waist, you think that the idea of have sex and being watched might be hot. A little bit humiliating and shameful, but still super hot.  
You wait for instructions from your king as your pussy start to get wet. 

"This is only a quickie, darling", Crowley whispers, wickedly, removing his tie. You nod as he removes his belt and put his pants down. "You'll be tied, but you'll ride me and tell me when I can cum. Do you agree?"

"Oh, y-yes, my king", you reply, looking down at his tie between his fingers. 

You can imagine so many things he can do with that tie... And ride him? It's always good. He helps you to sit on his lap, facing him as he ties your wrists tight with the black satin tie. You place your tied hands on the back of his neck, your lips meeting his, your kiss hot and wet and messy. His rough hands on your hair, pulling you close to him. Your tongues moving inside each others hot mouth.   
Crowley's lips find your jaw and neck as the tip of his cock rub at your wet pussy. You move your hips forward, allowing him to penetrate you deeply. You arch your back, moaning loud without care about the driver in the front seat.   
He bites on your neck and shoulders. You pull him closer to you as his left hand go inside your bra, grabbing one of your breasts and massaging it fast. His other hand lays on your waist, not allowing you to fall.   
You move back and forth. Back and forth. Repeatedly and hard. You move as faster as you can. Only because is a quickie, it doesn't meant that you can't make it rough. And you do. You make it rough and hard.   
And, to honest, the idea of sex in a small place as a back seat of a car, with someone on the front seat and risking to be caught in the act makes everything more... interesting. And lot more sexy.  
When his member hits at your sweet spot, you feel like you want to cum. So do Crowley.

"I'm going to cum, love", he whispers on your ear, biting it softly. 

"Beg for it, king", you reply, holding back your cum. You want to see him beg. It might be really sexy.

He rolls his eyes. You think he might cum and tell you to beg. But he still mutters: "Please, darling, may I cum?"

"God!, yes", you reply, thinking about how hot is when Crowley begs. 

In the next moment, you both are having your release with a loud moan and hands pulling closer.  
Crowley holds you close for a second before letting you go. You slides from his lap to his side and roll your dress down your thighs again. He snaps his fingers, then your juices are cleaned from the seat as the taxi driver acts as nothing happened or if you both aren't even there.  
When the taxi stop in front of the hotel where you're staying, the driver turn to face you both and, finally, you understand. Black eyes. The driver is possessed. You smile shyly, Crowley would't expose you like this. Of course he would make it worth. 

"What should I do to the car, majesty?", the demon asks.

Crowley looks at you. You don't like when he's cruel. It scares you so much. Specially when he's cruel to humans. It could be you or someone you loved. "Ask her", he replies.

"Ma'am, what should I do to this car?", he asks again. All the demons respect you or fear you, somehow. 

"Leave the man's body and let him keep doing his job", you answer. "He might have family. He'll go back home safe with his taxi"

"You've heard her", Crowley growls when the demon seems tempted to not obey. He nods. And you and your king get out of the car and enter in the hotel.

******

In the moment when the elevator close its doors, your lips crush against Crowleys and his hands wrap around your wrists, pinning them above your head. His body trap yours between him and the wall. His lips travelling down your jaw and collarbones, kissing, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin.  
Soon, the door is open and there's one guy, two women and a little boy starring at you both. You repress a chuckle as you and your king walk away. When you both get in the room, there's no way to not crack up laughing.  
The situation was too awkward. And the kid wasn't shoked at all. He was looking at you two as he knew. His expression screamed: "You were about to fuck!". And that was the best part.   
You can't say when you both stopped all the laughing and went back to the kissing time. But you can say that you were really wet when Crowley pulled away. 

"Stay where you are, darling", your king warns you, when you're about to follow him out of the bed. "Be good for your king and wait"

You sit back and watch him looking for his bag.

"I have to say: it was so hot when you begged", you comment, smiling wide at his back, while he's taking all the things he'll need. "You should do it more"

"You'll be the one who will beg now", Crowley reply, devilish. Then he turns around, holding narrow bondage cuffs in his hands. "On your back, hands up, legs spread"

You do as you're told and can't help but let your mind run wild while he cuffs your wrists and ankles to the bed.   
What you don't like is when a red satin blindfold is placed on your eyes and tied around your head. You struggle against the cuffs and whimper:

"Please, take it off!"

You can hear and feel him sitting next to you again, his hand caressing your cheek. 

"What's wrong, love?", Crowley asks, tracing your lips with his thumb

"I... I don't like it... I neeed to see you, my king", you whine, shaking your head, trying to take the blindfold off.

"I need to use it on you", he whispers on your ear as his lips touch your neck and jaw lightly. "It'll make things more... sensitive"

You're about to ask him what the hell does that means. But he interropts you.

"I'm gonna do something for you today. I need you to trust me, darling, 'cause it'll be more about how you feel things than how you expect them to happen"

"I'm sorry, my king, but I don't understand", you reply, still too tense about the blindfold.

"When you know you'll be punished, what you expect for?", Crowley prompts as you can hear him moving things around the room.

"Pain, the most. Then pleasure", you answer. Not needing to think about it to say it.

"Yes, love, that's your problem", your king purrs. "You always antecipate the pain or the feeling that I'd give you. And the blindfold is here to help us. Do you agree in wear it until we're done?"

"Yes, my king", you nod, trying to relax your tensed muscles.

"Good girl", he whispers and start to spread soft and sweet kisses down your chest and belly.   
His hands and lips all over your body. Caressing, kissing and being gentle about it. You let yourself enjoy this. The touches, the kisses, the gentleness.   
You gasp loudly and surprised in the moment that something cold touch your skin. Too cold. Almost as... as ice.  
Ice. You identify it as ice when it comes at your skin again, this time on your belly button. You moan softly as the cool and fantastic sensation hits you. The next ice cube goes to your breasts, doing small circles around the nipple. Once the ice melt away, your kings lips suck lightly on your nipple. Then he goes to the other, doing the same thing.   
You can't help but whimper and moan everytime you want more or it's too good to be truth. You think that Crowley will drive you insane when you feel an ice cube rubbing at your wet pussy. It doesn't penetrates you, only scratches at the loose and swollen clit.   
It melts away really quick. But soon a next one is placed on your inner thights. Which is a point where you don't give a danm. Now, thought, this point feels so sensitive and... oh, dear, awsome!   
This is even better than your little fantasy few days ago at hell. More... elaborated than that.   
As soon as the ice cubes are gone, you feel Crowley penetrating you slowly. He spread cool kisses on your collarbones, neck and jaw. And, you imagine if he has ice in mouth.  
Regardless of starting to fuck slow, his pace gets rough as long you're receiving them without hesitation. Your hips following the movements of his hips, while you both start to move harder and faster. You can't help but moan loud. Without think if someone will hear you. You just do it.   
Crowley's cool lips meet your warm ones. Kissing, biting and licking. You suck the small ice cube from his mouth to yours, never leaving his lips move away from yours.   
Suddenly, that sweet spot inside you is pushed. Hard. And your inner walls close around your king's cock as you feel like you need to cum.

"Scream my name as you cum, darling", Crowley purrs, sucking the sensitive skin of your neck. You find strange the fact that he tells you to say his name. Yor king never allows you to say his name in your 'scenes'. In fights you would yell at him calling him 'Crowley!'. But, even finding it strange, you still do as you're told.

"Oh, my... CROWLEY!", you let out, tugging at the headboard with all your strengh as you and your king cum. You feel full and warm as his seed is shot inside you. And, uncomfortably empty as he removes himself from you.   
There's a long silence, when all you can hear is your own heavy breath and feel your king's so familiar body on top of yours, before he moves and unlock the cuffs from your wrists an ankles. And then, gently removes the blindfold.  
Doesn't take much effort for you to adjust to the light in the room, because there's no actual illumination - all the lights are turned off. The only light is the one who comes throught the open window that shows the huge and beatiful moon.  
Your fingers reach for Crowley's body as he wraps his arms around your waist by behind, resting his chin on your shoulder. You smile and close your eyes, no needing one single word to describe how you feel about this moment, about your king and, speacially, about yourself.  
Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not beta reader and I was a little bit troubled with words, so I apologize for any mistake  
> Love you all  
> and thank you for the kudos and comments


End file.
